Sins of the Lover
by MellowInsomniac
Summary: I love you so much that I would sin for you. How much love is too much love? When Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata look deeper into their friendship, they find more than just love. They find wrath, greed, pride, sloth, envy, gluttony, and lust. OOC, AU
1. Envy

Sins of the Lover

Paring: SakuHina

Rating: M

Summary: I love you so much that I would sin for you. How much love it too much love? When Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata look deeper into their friendship, they find more than just love. They find wrath, greed, pride, sloth, envy, gluttony, and lust.

A/N: My first Yuri fic on my new account. I hope it's good, I havn't written one in a while. |"Talking"|_ 'Flashback'_| for those who wanna know. If you don't like it you are free to call your mommy and have her pick you up from camp, otherwise, enjoy the lake campers! Check you my other fics (yaoi). Comments welcome, flames not. Happy Reading! :) -Mellow

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did this would be a lot smuttier. Giggidy.

* * *

_Sin #1: Envy_

_**Hinata**_

I'd never noticed how beautiful she actually was…not until I saw her kiss Yamanka Ino.

And I'd never been so sickened either.

The way she leaned in as the blonde haired girl gripped her waist possessively. The faint red flush stained across her sinfully pale cheeks. The way her lips pursed and how closely her body was pressed to the other female's. The lazy way her arms were thrown around Ino's neck and her long, languid fingers lacing their way through platinum locks. And finally, the sleek movements of her tongue, slipping in and out of the other's mouth with the utmost skill.

To any normal by passer, I was doing some major creeping. I was silently observing this lust filled make out session behind the upper building on the roof of K academy. Hey, it totally was not my fault. Here I am, silent Hinata, eating my lunch on the roof like normal. I was waiting FOR Sakura because we always eat lunch on the roof. It's our spot and I cherish that time. And what happens? I see what looks like two very beautiful, very horny, young females -intertwined and ready to…well, you know - burst through the side door and clumsily make their way over to the fence guarding the edge. I quickly stood and moved to the position I am currently in at the moment and did what any other curious person would do.

I watched.

I saw the taller blonde girl slam the smaller girl into the fence; who seemed to enjoy said action. The pinkette released a slight groan and threw her arms around the blonde. They parted, for air I assume, and then I saw the submissive female's eyes; her deep green eyes. I realized then it was my best friend…Haruno Sakura. At first I could only stare and admire. I only saw the beauty of my friend, the raw sexuality of her aroused form. Then…I felt something painful; unlike anything else I felt before. It was like betrayal but…more…intense.

There was so much confusion I was feeling…It clouded my usual rationality. I had so many damn questions. Why didn't she tell me about Ino and I'm supposed to be her best friend? Why did she bring her to OUR spot when it's supposed to be something we promised to keep for ourselves? Why isn't that me, pushing her against OUR wall in OUR spot? Why can't that be me she's clinging to? Why can I make her look like that, feel like that, sound like that?

Wait….Why am I feeling so envious?

As she slipped her mesmerizing eyes closed again I could feel the tears rapidly welling up in my eyes. I silently slipped to the entrance of the roof and retreated. I could feel the tears flow quicker as I sprinted down the hall. The walls seemed to disappear as if I was running into never-ending darkness. I didn't notice anyone in the halls, I didn't notice the whispers as I sped down the corridors…I didn't notice anything but the throbbing pain in my heart. Why am I feeling so envious? Why does it hurt like this?

I'd always known I was more interested in females. I'd dated 3 or 4 girls in the past 4 years. Sakura had known about me, hell, she'd help me hook a few. But I had no idea about her. Yet another thing she didn't tell me. The idea of her being interested in females both infuriated and excited me. I could've been more open. We could've talked about the things I was afraid to talk about in fear of making her uncomfortable. I could've told her my feelings! We had even more things in common…

My feelings?

But she's my best friend...I don't think of her like that…

..Then why am I so envious of Ino? ...And why do I want to be in her place?

I don't think of her like that.

Do I?

All these thoughts were racing through my mind as I approached my classroom, AP Art, full speed ahead successfully slipping around the corner. I fell flat on my ass with a shocked squeak. Despite a few snickers and gasps, no one really noticed. I began to stand with a stinging pain in my rear and realized the contents of my bag had spilled all over the hall. I sighed heavily, tears steadily flowing down my face and leaned down to collect my stuff.

I reached for my sketchbook and saw that someone had already picked it up. I lifted my swollen, red eyes to meet that same shade of deep green. But it wasn't Sakura…

This girl had light blonde hair, spiked into four ponytails. Her face was hard and chiseled but with delicate features. Her lips were full and plump, her cheeks were healthy and powder pink and her eyes….oh, her eyes were drawing me in deeper with every second she stared into mine. I was truly dazzled and as I slowly stood, I found myself on wobbly knees. The dazzling young woman smiled at me and extended my forgotten sketchbook out for me to retrieve.

She cleared her throat and I blushed as I'd realized I was staring. She chuckled and shook my sketchbook in her hand, signaling she was ready for me to grab it.

"O-oh! Sorry!" I fumbled, grabbing it quickly and bowing slightly, signifying my thanks.

"No problem…?" Her voiced heightened at the end of the statement, signaling she was asking a question. I assumed it was my name.

"Hinata." I sniffled as my tears began to dry up.

"Ah, Hina-chan, you know you're way too pretty to be crying like that…" she cooed with a smirk.

I blushed even deeper. This girl was something. I found that the pain that Sakura left in my heart had dulled a little. I looked down in embarrassment and quickly wiped all my remaining tears away.

"O-oh! I'll t-try not to then. And you n-name?"

"Temari…but I'll give you permission to call my Mari-kun." I didn't think it was possible but I blushed even deeper at her statement.

"But…Aren't those names very intimate? We've only just met…" I questioned.

She moved closer and leaned her head down until our faces were mere inches apart. I could feel her cool breath on my heated face. I could smell the fresh scent of her skin and the fruity scent of her shampoo, and I could see the pink flush on her cheeks as she leaned in to huskily whisper the most sensual words I'd ever heard:

"Yes…I plan to become VERY intimate with you…Hi-na-chan…I want to learn you inside," She ran her fingers up my arm; the sensation sent a chill up my spine, "and out, my dear."

I sighed heavily with desire and stumbled forward into her arms as my body turned to jelly. I guess Sakura wasn't the only one to make me give in with her words because Temari, I mean, Mari-kun, was doing a hell of a job. At that point, sadness was the last thing on my mind; I didn't even notice Sakura and Ino staring at me with utter shock and awe painted across their previous sucking faces.

Envy? If Sakura wanted to play a game of secrets, then I could play all day. I was going to make her wish she learned how to control her hunger.

* * *

**A/n: **Sooo...there it is. Haha. Review please. :) If you all like it then i'll upload chapter 2 :))


	2. Lust

**Sins of the Lover**

**a/n: This time, get a little bit of Sakura's pov. :) Sorry for the lateness. I partay heartay :) Just got home and settled today! Haha. **

* * *

_Sin #2: Lust_

_**Sakura**_

Her hands on my skin. Her lips pressed hotly into mine. The feel of her knee pressed hard against my throbbing core. The sound of our mixed pleasure filling my ears. Her full breasts pressing me into the painful grates of the fence. I can't help but let my head fall back as she attacks my neck and grabs my wanting hips. I can help but let my eyes flutter open and closed in the attempt to watch that sinful tongue work its magic. I have to look...I have to. But then…

I saw her. Undeniably.

Although my other body parts were consumed by lust, my eyes focused on my petite friend, silently watching me intently behind a far wall. Her pale purple eyes were locked on mine. I knew she was watching my every move. I could see waves of emotion play across her awe-stricken face. First, surprise. Then, curiosity. Next, admiration. And last…pain. And I swore I saw tears in her lovable pale eyes as well…

I was so confused, but it soon passed as my body was thrown back into the sea of desire…blind to my mistakes.

A few minutes later as I parted from my lover's face and the cloud of lust began to subside; I noticed that Hinata had gone. She had erased any trace of her presence on the roof. I wondered what she was thinking…what she would think of me. I was so enveloped in thought that I didn't notice Ino grab my hand and lead me back inside. Her touch sent shockwaves down to my core, lighting a fire that needed attention. The lust quickly came back and I was blinded again. I didn't notice walking down the halls of the school, toward my next class. I didn't notice the many people waving and greeting me as I walked. But as I turned the corner toward my AP Art class, I did notice my shy, timid friend lovingly embraced in the arms of a tall blonde girl.

And the lust was gone. Replaced by a deep penetrating wrath.

Hinata was blushing uncontrollably as the mysterious seducer whispered who knows what in her ear. I could see the girl's hand slipping up and down Hinata's back, bringing her closer. And I don't know what came over me but I was suddenly filled with a deeper rage than I had ever felt. Why didn't Hinata tell me she was seeing someone? That girl had to be at least two years older than us? We were supposed to be best friends! The rage built like acid in my mouth. The mere sight of that girl embracing Hinata like made me sick to my stomach. It was different than when I saw her with the other girls she'd dated. She didn't seem very sexually interested in them. But…I could feel the lust coming off of Hinata. And worse, that blonde bitch.

Where the fuck does she get off touching her like that? She couldn't possibly know how sensitive Hinata is and where. She couldn't possible know her sweet spots. She's got nothing on me. And she has the never to put her hands on her?

It only got worse as Ino opened her mouth and obnoxiously commented:

"Wow. Hinata is finally getting with someone. Good for her! And now we can be together more…" She turned and tried to pull me in her arms. I snapped and pushed her away as the thought of her touch disgusted at the moment.

"No."

"No? What's the matter babe?"

I ignored the concerned question and began walking over to the couple in an angry stance. At that point Hinata had stood on her own two feet but she was still dangerously close to the blonde girl. If that bitch had ran her hand over Hinata's arm one more time I might've killed her. Hinata was no help. He cute little bubbly smile egged the Amazonian war queen on to keep looking at her perfect round breasts, flat stomach, and heart shaped face. And her smile was just to die for. A familiar surge ran through my body as a looked at Hinata again. I abruptly stopped, Ino trailing behind asking pointless questions as I realized:

I'd never truly looked at my friend as a woman…as the woman she was.

She was really small, only about 5' 3". She had jet black hair that fell perfectly to the curve of her lower back. A litter lower was her full, round ass. It was at its cutest in those frilly pink panties that were her favorite. Moving back up, I noted how flat her stomach was and how much her hips curved out. Then, her breasts. For being a small girl, Hinata had huge breasts. They were a healthy DD and were always soft and perky. She usually wore the bras that clasped in the front so when she let them loose, they bounced deliciously. But that wasn't even the best part. The best part was her beautiful face. Shaped like a heart, she had perfect features. Her lips were full and plump. Her nose was small and centered. Her eyes were stunningly large and the most unique color of pale purple that you'd ever see.

How could I have not seen this…felt this before? I've known the feeling all too well.

Lust.

I wanted her. I wanted to feel her. To taste her. To make her want me. The things that the blonde girl in front of her were making her feel.

Fuck that.

I began walking toward them again. They'd gotten close and had might as well been making out. Anger in full swing, I could Hinata's faint giggle as I approached them. She ignored me for a moment. I could tell she knew I was her. I felt her tense. I'd just become so aware of her body. She smiled and looked at the bitch stalk one more time before turning to me with one of her "diplomatic" smiles and saying:

"Oh! There you are Sakura. I was looking for you all lunch period!"

"Really? I'm sorry. I had some things to take care of."

"No, it's fine. Mari-kun kept me company. Ne, Mari-kun?" She said as she stepped back into the blonde girls arms to look up at her. The bitch put her arms around Hinata and nodded. If looks could kill, they'd both have been dead.

"And guess what Sakura! Mari-kun confessed and I accepted her. We're going out now. So please, meet my girlfriend! Temari, 3rd year class 3-A. We'll be going out from today on! Please take care of us." She smiled another fake smile and bowed, still plastered to "Mari-kun". Ino came up behind me and grabbed my waist, smiling. She didn't catch me staring daggers at her as she had the nerve to congratulate them.

"Good job Hina! I'm so happy for you. Sakura-chan and I have be together for about a month now. Sorry we didn't tell you. But please, take care of us too!"

"Oh, we will. Let's make sure to double date in the future!" Hinata grabbed the blonde's hand and headed into the classroom, completely ignoring my almost reply. I chucked. Oh yes, we'd surly be taking care of you and your "Mari-kun." I'd unleash my wrath. That amazonian bitch had something that I wanted, and I was going to do anything to get it.

* * *

**There it is. Hopefully I'll get some time away from my other responsibilities to write more soon:)**


End file.
